Atado
by Slythenclawoman
Summary: No les era necesario usar cuerdas para saber que estaban atados el uno al otro desde siempre, ahora y hasta el final.


_¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estás, bien? ¡Me alegro!_

_Aquí me tienes de nuevo, compartiendo contigo otro producto más de mi especial mente y sí, jodidamente nerviosa y emocionada. ¿Por qué? Porque éste es el primer lemon hecho y derecho que escribo y me encuentro extremadamente ansiosa por saber qué opinas acerca de él._

_Como podrás notar, éste no es un relato precisamente corto a pesar de tratarse de sexo (sí, para bien o para mal estás a punto de leer un fic que consiste exclusivamente en eso), pero a pesar de ello espero que lo disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo para ti =)_

_¿**Advertencias**? Pues relaciones sexuales entre hombres, una alta cantidad de palabras y actos pervertidamente feos, un considerable riesgo de aburrirse a la hora de leer a causa de una probable falta de capacidad por mi parte para escribir decentemente y, lo peor de todo, amago de humor._

_Y antes de que se me olvide, todo lo relacionado con** Harry Potter pertenece únicamente a J.K. Rowling**, esa señora que tanto me vaciló con sus colegas cuando trataba de registrarme en Pottermore._

_Sin más dilación..._

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p>Levitando sobre su escoba y analizando como capitán los movimientos de los integrantes de su equipo, Harry comenzó a notar un hormigueo en la entrepierna.<p>

Al principio lo ignoró considerándolo un simple picor, pero al percatarse de que esa sensación lejos de cesar iba en aumento aprovechó la distracción de sus compañeros al entrenar y, sin pudor alguno, se llevó la mano a la zona y se rascó distraídamente mientras los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban.

Pasó de observar atentamente los pases en el aire a simplemente ver borrones rojos sobrevolando el estadio de quidditch, empezando a notar un aumento de temperatura corporal que nada tenía que ver con los rayos de Sol que aquella mañana azotaban su rostro, en el cual comenzaba a concentrarse gran cantidad de sangre. Harry suspiró, puesto que el roce de la escoba contra sus huevos y el espacio entre sus nalgas le estaba empezando a resultar algo de lo más estimulante, iniciando así un vaivén moviendo las caderas, nunca dejando de dirigir su mirada hacia el frente donde con extrema dificultad atendía a los movimientos del equipo de Gryffindor. Pero estaba más concentrado en las _olas_ de placer que dominaban su miembro y, notando cómo la dureza del mismo luchaba por romperle la tela del pantalón, dirigió su mirada hacia la zona ahora más caliente y necesitada de su cuerpo esperando encontrarse con una humillante _tienda de campaña_, la cual sería difícil de disimular cuando el entrenamiento terminase y bajaran todos de sus escobas.

Y lo que encontró, no hizo más que ponerle la polla aún más dura.

De rodillas y sobre la hierba del estadio de quidditch, un Draco Malfoy de casi 17 años le engullía hasta la garganta sin apartar la mirada de su rostro sorprendido ni las manos de sus caderas. Verde y gris colisionaban sin descanso al igual que la punta del miembro del capitán contra la campanilla del joven mortífago, cuya expresión destilaba puro vicio.

Harry jadeó y, con cierto pesar, se obligó a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo, donde halló a sus compañeros atónitos y observando la desvergonzaba escena que se desarrollaba bajo sus escobas. Pudo advertir ahora sin dificultad algunos de sus semblantes, entendiendo a quienes les miraban anonadados o incluso con asco, y descubriendo a otros los cuales no se cortaban a la hora de lamerse los labios, hipnotizados, o de incluso dirigir las manos hacia sus entrepiernas.

Volvió a admirar a Malfoy, justo a tiempo para descubrirle metiéndose tanto la polla que llegó a rozar con sus labios el vello azabache su vientre, continuando con un rápido y reiterado movimiento de izquierda a derecha que provocó a Harry un grave gemido de placer. Segundos después vio cómo el mayor se apartaba para tomar bocanadas de aire mirando entonces al grueso, oscuro y duro miembro con los ojos entrecerrados, al tiempo que la cabeza de éste quedaba conectado a su lengua por medio de un largo hilo de saliva revuelta y líquido preseminal. Y de esa forma Malfoy miró a Harry sonriendo.

-No sabes cómo me gusta hacerte ésto, Harry- le dijo con ronca voz.

Harry ignoró la sorpresa que le produjo el oír su nombre saliendo de _esa_ boca ahora empapada y de rojizos labios hinchados, al igual que cuando había pasado de estar sobre su escoba a encontrarse sobre la hierba del estadio con Malfoy a sus pies otorgándole la mejor mamada de su corta existencia, y se limitó a agarrarle a éste el platinado cabello con ambas manos para incitarle a seguir comiéndosela sin parar al tiempo que movía sus caderas, y con ellas a su propio miembro dirigido a la cara del rubio.

Éste soltó un resoplido al reírse y sin dejar de mirarle atrapó la cabeza de la polla frente a él. Entonces Harry pudo deleitarse con el placer que le otorgaba el sentir cómo Malfoy succionaba duramente al tiempo que con su lengua acariciaba con gusto la totalidad de esa parte de su anatomía durante un breve rato, para luego inclinarse un poco más y comenzar a ejecutar el mismo movimiento esta vez en sus huevos, a lo que Harry reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la boca pero sin llegar a emitir sonido alguno.

Posteriormente, seguramente cuando Malfoy consideró que había tenido suficiente, éste prosiguió a mover la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás provocando que la polla de nuevo en su boca apareciera de manera intermitente a ojos de Harry, el cual suponía que al otro no le debía estar molestando el fuerte agarre de su pelo al oír cómo gemía, al menos cuando la punta de su miembro salía lo suficiente de su garganta como para poder emitir el sonido de manera clara, al mismo tiempo que sentía ese característico y cálido cosquilleo formándose en la zona baja de su vientre el cual no cesaba en sus espasmos al igual que sus caderas en moverse sin descanso.

Para frustración de Harry de repente Draco se detuvo y volvió a mirarle más jadeante, sonrojado y empapado por su propia saliva que antes, la cual le había dado al expectante miembro ante él un brillo eróticamente intenso.

-¿Cuándo piensas despertarte, león?- preguntó como pudo y meneando suavemente sus caderas, pero sin perder esa sonrisa de la cual Harry no dudaba que podría enamorarse.

-¡Calla y traga, Malfoy!- exclamó abriendo los ojos y empujando bruscamente la cabeza del otro hacia su entrepierna.

Pero ya no estaba en el campo de quidditch, sino en el sofá del salón. Tampoco vestía su uniforme, sino su camisa azul oscuro y gastados vaqueros, al igual que ya no había espectadores sobre él, sino la televisión apagada que había estado viendo la noche anterior hasta quedarse dormido, despertando para encontrarse con lo único que no lo había abandonado: Draco, su amante de ojos plateados que en esos momentos estaba más ocupado en disfrutar de su desayuno a cuatro patas, ya sin su uniforme sino con los pantalones de tela y camisa de tiras negros que solía usar para dormir.

El moreno, lejos de apartar las manos de su cabeza y cesar aquel movimiento frenético de caderas, por un momento olvidó al mundo y quién era para limitarse a emitir un agonizante quejido producto del orgasmo cuya intensidad le obligó a cerrar los ojos y tirar del pelo de su pareja, sin tener en cuenta la molestia que aquello le podía producir y ni oír el gemido de dolor que emitió el otro en respuesta. Pero a pesar de ello y la brusquedad de Harry, Draco no sacó de su boca el volcán en erupción que resultaba ser la polla del Salvador del mundo mágico esa vez y, con ansia, se limitó a tragar semen, saboreándolo como si del vino de los dioses se tratara.

Cuando cesó la producción de aquel fluido se incorporó, no sin antes darle un último y cariñoso repaso a la cabeza con un par de lamidas, para luego mirar a su compañero el cual permanecía acostado con la boca abierta y jadeante, con las manos aún manteniendo su agarre sobre el cabello platinado del joven Malfoy esta vez de forma suave y otorgándole alguna ausente caricia. Suspiró satisfecho, se movió hasta quedar su cara a la altura de la de Harry y, viendo que éste no apartaba las manos de su pelo, resopló con fastidio y las apartó él mismo, advirtiendo entonces algo que le hizo abofetear de manera juguetona al moreno, pero manteniendo una expresión seria.

-¿Ouch?- se quejó un Harry confuso y aún adormilado. Pero no lo suficiente como para no poder advertir los mechones rubios en la piel de sus manos cuando Draco se las puso enfrente.

-Si vuelves a hacerme _ésto, Potter_- escupió amenazante y con una ceja levantada, al tiempo que agitaba levemente las manos del otro que tenía sujetas por las muñecas-, te arrancaré los huevos de un mordisco y se los daré de comer a _Lufy_.

Harry no pudo sino resoplar divertido.

-Si hacerlo supone que me vuelvas a pegar y más fuerte, creo que podría arriesgarme- esta vez fue el turno de Draco para reírse-. Además, se llamaba Fluffy- comentó Harry antes de liberarse de aquel agarre y empezar a frotar travieso sus manos contra la cabeza del rubio, mientras éste trataba de zafarse de él.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces, Harry!

-Obviamente trato de poner estos pelos en su sitio- contestó Harry antes de morderse el labio inferior debido al esfuerzo de forcejear con su novio, tratando éste de bloquearle sin perder nunca ambos una traviesa sonrisa digna de los gemelos Weasley.

Finalmente Draco logró inmovilizarlo al apresar sus brazos por encima de su oscura cabellera siempre desordenada, quedando así sus rostros a escasa distancia. Ambos sabían que Harry se dejaba hacer y eso encantaba al Malfoy. Y es que el entrenamiento al que se sometía su pareja como Auror no era tan malo como para no tener los músculos y fuerza suficientes para deshacerse de aquel agarre. Se observaron jadeantes, uno maliciosamente y el otro de manera retadora hasta que Draco decidió acabar con la batalla de miradas plantando un suave beso en su frente.

-Puaj...- se quejó, alejándose de él al erguirse y quedarse sentado sobre su entrepierna, donde el miembro aún era visible fuera de la ropa.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- cuestionó resignado Harry. Draco nunca parecía contento más de 3 minutos, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Le gustaban más las pequeñas peleas que los _achuchones_.

-Estás apestando a sudor- contestó antes de levantarse y empezar a dirigirse hacia la salida del salón-. Hazle un favor al mundo y dúchate.

Harry se palpó la frente y efectivamente la notó húmeda, percibiendo un conocido olor corporal consecuencia del sudor que en esos momentos creaba una mancha oscura en el interior de las mangas de su camiseta, tal vez por haber estado toda la noche acostado en el sofá con el cuerpo de Draco encima y avecinándose el verano, o la intensa actividad que habían compartido escasos segundos antes.

Podía odiar la bipolaridad del Malfoy muchas, _muchas_ veces pero adoraba el no saber qué iba a suceder dentro de un minuto a causa de la misma, aunque no siempre fuese algo agradable. Como entonces, donde primero le estaba haciendo una deliciosa mamada gratuita y un minuto después le veía dándole la espalda con total indiferencia.

-Draco, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó aún sin levantarse del sofá.

Éste se dio la vuelta justo bajo el marco sin puerta que era la entrada al salón y le dirigió una inocente mirada antes de responder, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo:

-A la ducha- reanudó el camino hacia la habitación que compartían en el piso superior-. Necesitarás que alguien_ te frote la espalda_.

Y como si de un resorte metido en el trasero se tratara, Harry se incorporó y brincó sobre el sofá para salir trotando detrás de su amante, al tiempo que se colocaba bien las gafas y volvía a esconder su miembro bajo la tela gastada de los vaqueros. Al alcanzar a Draco en las escaleras y acariciar con brevedad su cintura, consiguiendo que le mirase, le susurró:

-Tal vez tú también necesites que alguien te frote _algo- _y dirigió una lasciva mirada al miembro despierto bajo la tensa tela de los pantalones del rubio, que no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse hasta pasados un par de segundos.

-Cállate, _Potter_- espetó al tiempo que levantaba el puño derecho para estamparlo contra la primera parte del cuerpo que pillase primero.

Pero Harry ya estaba por delante de él gracias a que había previsto la reacción de su pareja y había salido trotando de nuevo hacia su habitación, dejando a sus espaldas el agradable sonido de una carcajada.

* * *

><p>-Estate quieto, Harry...- advirtió cansado.<p>

-Nop, el estilo punk no te va- comentó el otro ignorando la mirada hastiada de Draco, mientras jugaba con el suavizante sobre el cabello de éste terminando de formar una cresta platinada-. Déjame probar con el emo.

Pero antes de que le aplastase el pelo, Draco le dio un leve empujón para apartarle.

-Deja de joderme anda- murmuró dándole la espalda y empezando a aclararse el cabello.

-Eso nunca- le oyó decir a Harry, al tiempo que notaba cómo su cintura era rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

Intentó que no se notara lo alterado de su respiración al sentir el miembro de su compañero entre sus nalgas, que empezaba a despertar por segunda vez aquella mañana.

-Merlín, estás enfermo- le dijo de forma despectiva pero moviendo sus caderas de forma que el miembro de Harry quedó deliciosamente aplastado contra su culo.

-Eso está claro, si no no estarías conmigo- murmuró al tiempo que repartía sonoros besos por sus hombros y nuca.

-¿Disculpa?

El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, pero ya no la necesitaban puesto que habían terminado de ducharse. Simplemente permanecían allí abrazados, mientras uno estimulaba la piel del otro y éste se dejaba hacer. Cerrando sus ojos, Draco suspiró.

-Si yo no fuese un _enfermo_, no disfrutarías tanto conmigo durante ciertas... actividades.

-¿Como cuáles...?- preguntó en voz baja el rubio, intensificando un poco el meneo de sus caderas, siendo éstas guiadas por las manos que se habían posado firmemente en ellas.

-Tal vez como cuando quieres que te de un buen par de nalgadas estando a cuatro patas y yo no me niego nunca a ello- Harry ejerció más presión sobre su polla entre las nalgas de Draco, sin cesar el frotamiento que iba tornándose cada vez más intenso-. O cuando no me importa que me claves las uñas y arañes mi espalda, mientras te tengo abierto de piernas y te taladro contra la cama- prosiguió entonces a morder sin demasiada delicadeza la zona inferior de su nuca-. Cuando quieres que te ate...

-Sí...- suspiró Draco, mientras llevaba una mano a su miembro para empezar a estimularlo aún con los ojos cerrados, rememorando aquellos momentos con Harry-. Podría decirse que a veces no me desagrada tener a un _enfermo_ por novio. Pero... también me apena recordar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que... mostraste síntomas de ello.

Harry dio un tirón a su entrepierna al captar la insinuación de su pareja y recordando tanto aquellos encuentros como lo sucedido aquella misma mañana.

-Puede ser, pero no ha pasado lo suficiente como para recuperarme de las consecuencias de aquella última vez...

Entonces a la mente de Draco llegaron imágenes del rostro contorsionado en una mezcla de dolor y placer que Harry no pudo evitar poner en aquel momento, cuando el rubio rasgaba con insistencia la piel de su espalda mientras el Auror le penetraba con fiereza hasta tal punto que al terminar de follar se había quejado por una desagradable irritación en esa zona, que resultó ser a causa de ni más ni menos unas alargadas y rojizas líneas con las que Draco había marcado a su amante por medio de la pasión y uñas. A pesar de ambos haberlo disfrutado, el rubio se vio obligado a avergonzarse y pedir perdón, a pesar del desinterés con el que Harry se tomó la situación.

Los días habían pasado y en esos momentos el agua recorría la espalda de un Harry sobre cuya piel se podían aún advertir un pequeño número de marcas alargadas, para entonces rosadas.

Draco prosiguió a girar el grifo para cortar el agua que empezaba a molestarle y se apretó aún más la polla dentro del repetitivo movimiento de vaivén que ejecutaba su mano, posando la otra sobre la que Harry entonces había trasladado hasta su pecho, aprisionándolo con un posesivo abrazo.

-Quien te dejó así la espalda se merece un castigo...

De los labios de Harry afloró una torcida sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- prácticamente gruñó el moreno, prosiguiendo a estampar a Draco contra la pared del baño con una mano presionando su espalda mientras que con la otra, agarrándolo fuertemente de la cadera, le obligaba a acercar esa parte de su cuerpo hacia él provocando de esa forma que el rostro del rubio se deslizase de lado por los azulejos hacia abajo, hasta el punto de tener que apoyar en ellos sus antebrazos para no perder el equilibrio y caerse de boca.

La imagen de Draco inclinado de esa forma, mostrándole sin pudor aquel culo abierto que para Harry equivalía a la _Puerta del Paraíso_, mientras cual sumiso se limitaba a jadear y gemir ante la idea de lo que vendría a continuación, no hacía más que afianzar la inequívoca idea del moreno respecto a lo mucho que iban a disfrutar aquella mañana.

Aún con la mano ejerciendo una casi cruel presión sobre las caderas de Draco, su esmeralda vista nublada no solo por la ausencia de gafas sino de pura lujuria y los labios fuertemente apretados, Harry se inclinó un poco sin dejar de restregar la polla contra el culo de su pareja y alcanzó el bote de suavizante con el cual había estado jugando segundos antes, ubicado en una pequeña estantería en la pared que se encontraba a menos de un metro de ellos.

-Tócate- ordenó dominante el antiguo Gryffindor al mismo tiempo que abría el bote y vertía una exagerada cantidad de líquido blanco entre las nalgas de Draco, el cual no pudo evitar que un delicioso escalofrío le recorriese a causa del tono empleado por Harry y el frío suavizante rociándole el culo que rápidamente empezó a deslizarse por sus muslos-. ¿No me has oído?- insitió impaciente Harry al ver la ausencia de actividad en el otro cuerpo y dejando caer a un lado el aún abierto bote.

-Que te jodan,_ Potter- _rumió en voz baja el rubio pero empezando a estimularse la polla con lentitud, para seguidamente emitir un gemido ansioso y pasar a masturbarse con más fuerza al recibir una nalgada.

-No, hoy te toca a ti- susurró antes de lamerse los labios y empezar a sobar con intensidad el estrecho espacio ubicado entre las nalgas de Draco, esparciendo mejor el suavizante por la zona y masajeándole las nalgas de vez en cuando, poseído por el puro vicio que le provocaba siempre esa parte del rubio.

Éste suspiró rebajando la velocidad y fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su miembro, puesto que no deseaba correrse tan rápido y era complicado evitar ese hecho recibiendo las atenciones que Harry le estaba otorgando. Siguió jugando con la cabeza de su polla, aprovechando la humedad en ésta a causa del agua y su propio líquido preseminal, sintiendo en su cadera aún el intenso agarre de la mano de su pareja mientras frotaba la otra contra su ano, nunca dejando de oír la brusca respiración de Harry a sus espaldas y dando un pequeño brinco cuando notó cómo éste le pegaba un juguetón mordisco en una de sus pálidas nalgas, haciéndole sonreír de forma bizarra con una mezcla de diversión y deseo.

Hasta que por fin, el moreno decidió introducirle un primer dedo.

Lo hizo de manera lenta pero impasible, sin detenerse hasta sentir el calor del interior de Draco presionando la longitud al completo de su dedo índice, para después sacarlo dejando solo la punta del mismo dentro de aquel apretado y dispuesto ano, volviendo a introducirlo esta vez ejecutando delicados movimientos giratorios, provocando que Draco solo pudiese resoplar de molestia y morbo.

De ese modo, combinando distintas formas de jugar con el ano del rubio, llegó un punto en el que éste empezó a agitar hacia adelante y atrás su cuerpo, jadeando ligeramente y dándole a entender a Harry lo que deseaba. Y cómo no, el Salvador del mundo mágico no osó desobedecer al Malfoy.

-Oh sí... oh sí... sí- comenzó a balbucear Draco al tiempo que aumentaba la intensidad de los espasmos de su cuerpo y se empezaba a masturbar con menos delicadeza, cuando su amante decidió reunir el dedo corazón con su compañero dentro del rubio pasando a moverlos a más velocidad y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hacerlos girar- Vamos _Potter_...- jadeó Draco-. No soy una cría virgen, fó-fóllame bien con esos dedos, joder... ¡Oh sí! ¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Oh Dios mierda!

Harry había comenzado incluso a mover su brazo al completo para penetrar con los dos dedos al rubio con más fuerza y rapidez, cumpliendo sus órdenes y ganándose a cambio el oír sus deliciosos gemidos. Pero al igual que Draco, necesitaba más y por ello acabó el rubio con tres dedos metidos en su ano, siendo rápida e intensamente follado por ellos sin piedad. Así estuvieron menos de 10 minutos, con Draco apoyado en la pared y masturbándose ya furiosamente, mientras Harry detrás suya movía sus dedos de tal forma que a lo largo de su tonificado brazo se empezaban a vislumbrar claramente algunas venas bombeando caliente sangre por la actividad, jadeando él también a causa del esfuerzo pero disfrutando cada segundo.

-¡Joder me corro, mierda, joder...!- soltó Draco como pudo, con voz ahogada y más aguda de lo normal, masturbándose una polla dura y tiesa cual piedra.

Ante el anuncio, Harry dejó de invadirle el ano como si le diese igual destrozarlo y agarró al rubio por el cabello, tirando sin piedad de éste hasta tener la nuca del otro pegada a su barbilla.

-Para- ordenó entonces, apartando con cierta dificultad la mano con la que Draco se masturbaba con fuerza, ignorando el casi furioso gemido que soltó éste como protesta.

Pero antes de que el rubio empezase a poner a caer de un burro a toda su familia, ya lo había estampado contra la misma pared donde antes había apoyado sus antebrazos y en esos momentos descansaba su larga y pálida espalda. Cuando Draco advirtió cómo Harry se arrodillaba ante él, toda furia dio lugar a una mayor excitación que se manifestó en una ladeada sonrisa.

-Abre las piernas- exigió Harry mirándole desde abajo intensamente, pero frunciendo el ceño cuando Draco volvió a llevarse la mano a la polla antes de obedecerle, apartándosela con brusquedad-. _Ya_.

Y es que el rubio adoraba sentirse dominado por su hombre y que lo tratara _mal_, aunque para ello tuviese que provocarle él mismo mostrándose cual rebelde que debe ser domado. Así que finalmente abrió las piernas y en menos de 3 segundos Harry apoyó una de sus manos en uno de sus muslos y ya se la estaba comiendo con entusiasmo, haciendo que ambos hombres emitieran intensos jadeos y quedos gemidos de placer. Pero Draco ya estaba al borde de un fantástico orgasmo desde hacía rato y sabía que no tardaría en llenarle la boca de semen al otro, lo cual buscaba Harry casi con desespero a juzgar por la rapidez con la que metía, sacaba, chupaba y lamía las bolas y el miembro de Draco.

Y cuando Harry introdujo como pudo de nuevo los 3 dedos de su otra mano en su culo, el rubio supo que _ese_ era el momento.

Apretando los párpados hasta el dolor no pudo evitar abrir la boca para gemir largamente, pero de ella no salió al principio un solo sonido, mientras Harry empezaba a tragar y a tragar hasta que al segundo siguiente Draco pudo emitir un intenso grito de éxtasis, llevando las manos al cabello negro de Harry y ejerciendo presión sobre su cabeza. Para evitar que se alejara o tal vez por aferrarse a algo mientras los latigazos del orgasmo le torturaban deliciosamente.

Pasados unos segundos en los cuales le dominó la desorientación y las intensas sensaciones que había experimentado le decían adiós con la mano, advirtió que Harry había retirado los dedos de su interior pero seguía saboreando la longitud de su miembro cada vez más flácido, pero esta vez siendo él quien gemía.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos por fin y agachó la cabeza, se encontró con un Harry de rodillas y apartándose de su miembro en reposo, jadeante y con la mano que no tenía en el pálido muslo de Draco empapada de semen y aún rodeándose la gruesa polla que acababa de descargar parte de su esencia. Entonces Harry levantó la cabeza y le miró, con la boca ligeramente abierta y un tanto agitado después de correrse.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, observando el color de los ojos del otro hasta que Harry le dedicó una inocente sonrisa y Draco le correspondió resoplando, moviendo la cabeza con gesto negativo pero sonriendo.

-¿Ves que eres un enfermo?- provocó el rubio notándose la voz un tanto ronca, mientras se agachaba para tomar la mano de Harry y ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Ves que a ti te encanta?- sonrió más, intentando despegar las rodillas del suelo de la ducha, emitiendo un quejido leve al lograr incorporarse y notar la debilidad de sus piernas dormidas y el dolor que empezaba a invadirlas por estar tanto tiempo en aquella postura- Ouch...- volvió a quejarse, dejándose caer en los brazos de Draco dramáticamente.

Draco lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y, al tener el cuerpo del moreno pegado al suyo, rodeó su espalda y dejó que apoyara su peso en él, aprovechando que permanecía junto a la pared aún.

-Te adoro.

-Te amo...- susurró cansado Harry, con la mejilla pegada a la de Draco.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya basta Draco!- exclamó divertido Harry intentando apartarse del otro.<p>

-¡Estate quieto!- respondió Draco sin dejar de frotar salvajemente la toalla sobre el cabello del moreno, luchando contra la resistencia de éste ante sus movimientos-. ¡A lo mejor hasta consigo arreglarte el pelo!

Por fin habían salido de la ducha, tras volver a darse otro baño rápido para quitarse el recuerdo de aquella sesión de sexo que había quedado en sus cuerpos, y Draco había decidido que le tocaba a él pinchar a Harry esta vez por medio del jugar con las toallas aprovechando que se estaban secando el uno al otro.

-¿Arreglármelo?- fingió ofenderse, logrando deshacerse del rubio y siguió secándose él solo el pelo-. Sabes que lo adoras tal y como está.

Draco resopló teatralmente, apartando el pensamiento de que Harry tenía razón.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que he llegado a acostumbrarme y casi hasta lo tolero.

-¿En serio?- sonrió juguetón, como siempre hacía antes de provocar al rubio-. Qué curioso, porque a mi me pasa lo mismo contigo.

Soltó una risa cuando Draco esta vez sí alcanzó su brazo y estampó en él un no muy bruto puñetazo, para luego seguir secándose el torso como si no hubiese pasa nada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, _Potter- _fingió enfadarse-. Puede que algún día una de tus bromas tenga desastrosas consecuencias... ¡Ay! ¡Oye!- exclamó cuando Harry le azotó las nalgas con su toalla mojada.

-¿Así que tú puedes meterte conmigo pero yo contigo no? Genial, así nos divertimos todos, ¿verdad?- preguntó antes de empezar a reírse con ganas al escapar de otro golpe del Malfoy, esta vez con la toalla que estaba usando éste-. Además, se supone que debo ser yo quien castigue y no tú, como bien me sugeriste antes.

Draco tensó la expresión de su rostro durante un segundo, pero rápidamente formó su típica máscara de indiferencia y siguió secándose las largas piernas sin dignarse a mirar al otro.

Y es que sabía que a Harry le gustaba que se lo pusiera difícil de vez en cuando haciéndose el estrecho.

-Se supone que ya terminaste de ''castigarme'' antes, ¿o tienes pérdidas de memoria?

-¿Y qué pasa si realmente no he terminado aún?

Cuando Draco miró a Harry descubrió que había terminado de secarse, se había vuelto a colocar sus gafas y permanecía enfrente de él aún completamente desnudo y con una tranquila expresión en el rostro, pero con una ceja levantada de manera... ¿provocadora?

Algunas gotas de agua se escapaban de su cabello y lograban llegar a su pecho, evocándole celos al rubio por no poder ser él quien en ese momento estuviese recorriendo con la lengua uno de los pezones de Harry.

Pero debía seguir con el juego y tratar de bloquear las fantasías y recuerdos que comenzaban a surcar su mente, puesto que no era demasiado convincente fingir que el moreno no le interesaba teniendo una erección de burro.

-¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente? Por favor...- se quejó por lo bajo, dejando la toalla en su sitio y empezando a salir del cuarto de baño que ambos tenían en su habitación.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

-¿Contigo? Nunca...- le susurró al oído Harry tras agarrarlo por el brazo y pegar el cuerpo a su espalda. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía el cabello platinado y creyó que eso sería suficiente para ponerle caliente.

-Apártate _Potter_- le espetó separándose de él y saliendo por fin hacia la habitación, creyendo que no podría aguantar mucho más las ganas de lanzarse al cuello del moreno. Pero lo que realmente le gustaba era que éste se lanzara al suyo-. Al menos déjame desayunar antes.

-Huevos, leche, salchichas... creo que podemos desayunar mientras follamos.

Draco había llegado al armario e inclinado para encontrar unas prendas de ropa que, sabía, no llegaría a utilizar hasta un buen rato después. Justo cuando oyó a Harry decir aquella frase, notó su pene rozarle las nalgas y las manos del moreno posarse en ellas, empezando a acariciarlas con deleite. Se levantó con pantalones, camisa y bóxer en las manos y le encaró.

-No creas que me refiero a que te gusta el sexo anal cuando te digo que tienes la gracia en el culo, _cariño_- le espetó antes de advertir el deseo centelleando en aquellos ojos verdes- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres un enfermo...?- preguntó en un débil susurro.

Sin dejar de observarle, Harry cogió la ropa y la tiró al suelo a su lado, para luego atrapar la pálida cara de su pareja entre las manos y dirigir su mirada a aquellos plateados ojos y labios carnosos.

-¿Te he recordado alguna vez que ésto a ti te encanta?- y sin perder más tiempo prosiguió a besarle con todo el cariño del que disponía, el cual podría ahogar entero, si de agua se tratase, uno de los herbolarios que si mal no recordaba tenían en Hogwarts.

Era ridículo, puesto que ya no eran un par de adolescentes cuyas hormonas reinaban en sus entrepiernas, sino un par de adultos hechos y derechos, pero aún así ahí estaban. Deseosos de sexo siempre y donde fuera, si de hacerlo el uno con el otro se trataba y las circunstancias se lo permitían.

Era ridículo, pero no por ello disfrutaban menos.

Esta vez Harry no empezó con brusquedad a seducir al rubio sino que se mantuvo un largo rato allí, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de Draco con el suyo de manera provocativa pero suave, mientras que con la cabeza ladeada sentía las cosquillas en su nariz a causa del roce de ésta con la de su amante. Éste recorría con veneración y afecto toda aquella piel que sus manos eran capaces de alcanzar, como los músculos de los brazos, hombros, espalda, cintura, cadera, nalgas... mientras Harry mantenía el posesivo agarre de sus mandíbulas con sus propias manos.

Aquel beso se inició como un delicado intercambio de saliva, casi tímido, donde los labios de ambos chocaban con brevedad y se chupaban mutuamente, dejando escapar ligeros suspiros cada vez que las bocas quedaban libres durante escasos segundos. Pero los besos castos se fueron tornando más intensos al igual que los pequeños mordiscos pasaron a estirar los labios hasta casi el desgarre. Cuando Harry sacó la lengua para sumarla al juego y Draco se apartó para dirigirle una deseosa pero retadora mirada, habiendo dejado que solo la punta de aquel jugoso órgano rozara sus labios, ocurrió lo que tanto había deseado.

Harry se le lanzó encima, prácticamente forzándolo a abrir la boca para él y sometiendo al rubio a su voluntad.

Ambos notaron como sus pollas aumentaban de tamaño rápidamente, gracias al continuo roce entre ellas, el cual pasó de ser delicado a obsceno.

Iniciaron una deliciosa batalla con sus lenguas, frotándolas entre ellas, chupándoselas o mordiendo como si de esa forma estuviesen marcando su territorio y demostrando quién poseía a quién, mientras uno bebía la saliva del otro como si de agua recién hallada en el desierto se tratase.

Harry no apartaba las manos del rostro de su amante, sino que apretaba más a éste con ellas al tiempo que Draco no mostraba resistencia alguna más allá de sus mordiscos en la boca del moreno, aferrándose más a él al rodear por completo su espalda con los brazos, pegándolo en extremo a su cuerpo y provocando un inestable balanceo producto del movimiento de caderas que se ejecutaban uno contra el otro.

Entonces Draco se separó de repente prácticamente empujando a Harry por los hombros, deshaciéndose de su agarre y sonriendo sin disimulo al oír su gutural gruñido de protesta. Pero antes de que el moreno, como el mismo Draco se había visto minutos antes, pudiese ejecutar reclamo alguno en su contra, el Malfoy ya estaba arrodillado a sus pies sin apartar sus ojos de los de Harry.

De ese modo, con su pícara sonrisa inamovible y transmitiendo un intenso deseo a través de su mirada gris, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los untó en su propia saliva para después llevarlos a su entrada, aún dilatada gracias a las atenciones que su pareja le había otorgado en la ducha, prosiguiendo a introducirlos en si mismo con más delicadeza y paciencia que el moreno en su momento.

Al fin y al cabo tenían tiempo de sobra y nada que atender ese día. Podían limitarse a disfrutar de esos accesos de lujuria que no les eran demasiado raros y sí exquisitamente largos.

Harry tuvo que llevarse la mano a su polla para empezar a estimularla desde el momento en el que Draco se había arrodillado ante él. No pudo retener un quedo gemido ansioso cuando observó los actos del otro, quien no había dejado de taladrarle con la mirada y aquella diabólica sonrisa. Y cuando éste abrió la boca y sacó la lengua en un claro gesto de invitación, el moreno no se lo pensó dos veces.

Agarró con su mano libre el cabello platinado y dirigió su polla a aquella húmeda lengua, más ensalivada de lo normal a causa de la concentración del líquido que había provocado Draco para lubricarse los dedos.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando notó cómo Harry frotaba solo la cabeza de su miembro contra aquel órgano de su boca y suspiró suavemente, saboreando el preseminal que se esparcía y mezclaba con su saliva, dejándose mimar por las ausentes y puntuales caricias del otro sobre su cabello al tiempo que él mismo se iba estimulando analmente con los dedos. Pasados unos segundos, Harry se levantó la hinchada polla y acercó la cara de Draco a sus huevos, donde éste empezó a esparcir saliva y a jugar con ella lamiéndolos, acariciando con los dientes o directamente intentando meterse uno entero en la boca para deleite de Harry, que se dejaba hacer sin necesidad de dar instrucciones y soltando suspiros mezclados con una respiración cada vez más acelerada.

Obviamente y si de tener relaciones con un Malfoy se trataba, la higiene y mínimo nivel de depilación eran imprescindibles, ya que de ese modo Draco tenía más libertad para ejecutar esa clase de actos sin problema alguno y sin dirigirle a su amante una mirada de puro asco.

Cuando el rubio llevaba un buen rato comiéndole los testículos y la base de su polla, disfrutándolo tanto o más que el mismo Harry, éste tiró de su pelo ligeramente para alejarlo durante unos segundos, disfrutando entonces de la imagen que le otorgaba un Draco con la barbilla goteando saliva y sin dejar de meter y sacar sus dedos de su delicioso culo, prácticamente rogándole con la mirada que le metiese su polla en la boca.

-Come- ordenó Harry con la mirada nublada, mientras dirigía su extremidad hacia la boca de Draco que le recibió gustoso y emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción en cuando aquel órgano empezó a invadirle la garganta.

Por regla general era Draco quien controlaba ese tipo de actividad, pero algunas veces simplemente dejaba que Harry se lo follara usando su boca moviendo las caderas mientras Draco se limitaba, quieto, a disfrutar de aquella actividad. Y en ese momento, Harry tenía ambas manos posesivamente aferradas a su cabeza al tiempo que él mismo metía y sacaba la polla de aquella cavidad, siempre con cuidado de no dañar al rubio mientras éste solo succionaba, ensalivaba y gemía de puro gusto, aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza en la estimulación de su ano con sus, en ese momento, tres dedos.

Algunas veces Harry sacaba por completo el miembro y le imponía que le diese atención a sus huevos, volviendo después a penetrarle la boca llegando a veces a metérselo entero si Draco estaba dispuesto a ello. Rara vez no era así, aunque llegase en ocasiones a provocarle aquello un par de arcadas debido a aquel ancho miembro cruzando el umbral de su campanilla.

La polla de Draco no tenía nada que enviarle a la de Harry, pero era innegable que ésta era más y jodidamente gruesa, lo cual le ocasionaba bastantes molestias al ser penetrado por el moreno sin una decente dilatación previa lo cual tampoco le evitaba un inmenso placer al final.

Pasados unos geniales minutos, el mismo Draco se apartó provocando que el miembro de Harry saliera de su boca cuan largo era, creándole al moreno una especie de flashback al ver su brillante polla unida a los labios de Draco por medio un hilo de saliva mezclada con líquido preseminal. Pero olvidó recordar dónde había visto aquello anteriormente en cuanto el rubio se levantó y directamente empezó a comerle la boca con una intensidad tal que rozaba la locura, aún con los dedos metidos entre sus nalgas, los cuales fueron retirados por Harry para sustituirlos por los suyos.

Adoraba la sensación que le daba el notar cómo el ano de su pareja estaba tan y bien dilatado, preparado para darle la bienvenida.

-Fóllame- ordenó ansioso Draco, volviendo a devorar su boca antes de que Harry pudiese asimilar la palabra, pero separándose de nuevo dos segundos después para insistir- ¡Fóllame hora, _Potter_!

-Joder, Draco...

Sacó los dedos de su interior y cogió una de sus manos, dirigiéndose ambos hacia la cama cuyas sábanas seguían exactamente igual que la mañana del día anterior. En cuando llegaron, Harry tuvo la intención de empujar a Draco sobre ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya estaba sentado y agarrando sus caderas para, de nuevo, comerle la polla durante uno segundos más. Obviamente Harry no opuso resistencia, sino que incluso llegó a quejarse un poco cuando el rubio dejó de darle esa clase de atención y se acostó atravesando la cama, donde se apoyó sobre los codos y flexionó una de sus piernas, las cuales estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para que Harry advirtiera el engrandecido agujero ubicado entre sus nalgas.

Obviamente, Harry dejó de quejarse y optó por gatear sobre el cuerpo de Draco hasta alcanzar su rostro y empezar a besarle con ternura, borrándole aquella expresión _pervertida_ que le había dirigido, pegando su cuerpo al calor del rubio y lamiendo su propia saliva alrededor de la boca de éste, notando también el extraño sabor de su propio miembro en la lengua de Draco lo cual lejos de desagradarle lo excitó, si se podía, aún más.

-Vamos, joder- espetó el Malfoy tras apartarle bruscamente, obligándole a dejarle espacio para poder darse la vuelta y quedar boca abajo.

-Perdóname por darte un poco de cariño- se quejó Harry incorporándose y levantando las caderas de Draco, dejándolo a cuatro patas de manera más brusca que la usada anteriormente por el otro al empujarle, e instándole para que esta vez fuera él quien gatease pero dirigiéndose hacia el cabecero de la cama.

-Pierdes demasiado tiempo hablando, Harry- dijo con menos fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre las almohadas y poniendo el culo en _pompa_.

-Vaya, con que he dejado de ser_ Potter_...- susurró entre beso y beso que repartía en la nuca y hombros de Draco, bajando hasta empezar a lamer y mordisquear aquella esbelta y pálida espalda, contando con la lengua los lunares cuya ubicación tenía memorizada mientras que con las manos acariciaba sus nalgas y frotaba su polla contra el espacio entre ellas-. Prefiero oírte gritando mi nombre, además de que acabarás gastándome el apellido.

-¿Te quieres callar de una vez y empezar a follarme?- exigió ansioso, dirigiéndole una exasperada mirada por encima de su hombro. Solo logró que Harry resoplara divertido.

-A sus órdenes, _señor Malfoy_- y se separó de Draco.

-E-Espera Harry, el lubricante...- advirtió alarmado, puesto que a pesar de la dilatación y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del miembro de Harry, no era suficiente con la saliva que él mismo había usado segundos antes para estimularse y que ya debía estar seca en su entrada.

Harry sonrío de lado y se agachó enfrente del culo del rubio.

-No me seas maricón, Draco- y prosiguió a lamer aquel agujero.

Draco volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y respiró ruidosamente. Adoraba que Harry le hiciera _eso,_ sentir cómo empapaba su culo con la lengua y le penetraba con ella una y otra y otra vez. El moreno empezó recorriendo de arriba a abajo la zona resoplando de gusto, primero sin ejercer demasiada presión para luego separar con las manos aún más las nalgas de Draco y llegando a pegar la nariz en su trasero a causa de la fuerza con la que lo lamía, llenándose de su propia saliva la zona desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. Después y para deleite de Draco, se concentró en su ano, acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua sin dignarse a profundizar durante unos segundos.

-¡Mierda Harry!- se quejó el rubio moviendo el culo para pegarlo a su cara, pero el moreno se apartó sobre la marcha riéndose y sin retirar el agarre sobre las nalgas de Draco, que aún mantenía separadas- Gilipollas...

-No te enfades...- dijo mientras miraba embelesado la imagen frente a él-. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme Draco...?- preguntó con tono juguetón y expresión inocente antes de inclinarse de nuevo y lamer intensa y repetidas veces su entrada. Draco prácticamente ronroneó.

-Si sigues haciendo eso tal vez me lo piense...- murmuró sonriendo.

-Tendré que esforzarme más.

Entonces metió la lengua todo lo que pudo, presionando sus mejillas contra el culo del rubio y así empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si quisiera de esa forma penetrarle más profundamente para otorgarle más placer a Draco, aunque a juzgar por sus quejidos lo estaba haciendo bastante bien...

Siguió con esa dinámica un rato más, alternando ensalivadas y rápidas lamidas a lo largo del espacio entre aquellas nalgas que tanto adoraba y centrándose de vez en cuando en su entrada ya en extremo lubricada, follándoselo con la lengua o moviendola en círculos aún dentro del rubio.

-Más... más...- imploraba Draco entre jadeos y ronroneos de placer, moviendo las caderas de forma que sus nalgas brincaban deliciosamente a ojos de Harry- Oh Dios por favor, más...

Harry, o lo que quedaba de él puesto que se había convertido en un animal que solo desea follarse y satisfacer a su compañero, se separó de aquel culo y, después de chuparlos, llevó ambos dedos índice a la entrada y los metió en ella para después ampliarla ligeramente con éstos, acariciando el borde del resbaladizo ano y, dejándose llevar por su excitado instinto salvaje, directamente escupió dentro él.

-¡Joder!- oyó exclamar a Draco desde el cabecero, con una mezcla de sorpresa y placer provocado por el puro morbo que Harry le inspiraba con su comportamiento. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la madera y prácticamente permanecía todo el rato con la espalda arqueada y la nariz apuntando al techo, impulsándose repetidas veces contra la lengua del moreno que no cesaba en su penetración- ¡Fóllame ya! ¡Fóllame, por favor!

-Mierda...- resopló ansioso Harry, incorporándose ignorando la humedad en su cara y sosteniéndose la polla para dirigirla a la entrada del rubio.

Sin más dilación empezó a introducirse en él muy lentamente, haciendo pausas donde se retiraba unos centímetros y volvía a meterse en aquel cuerpo ganando un par más, disfrutando al ver cómo su miembro era devorado milímetro a milímetro por Draco que durante todo lo que duró la invasión solo pudo gemir incómodo y resoplar con los dientes apretados a causa de la incomodidad que le provocaba el sentir cómo su interior literalmente se expandía gracias al grosor de la polla del moreno, masturbándose mientras en busca de la distracción que le otorgaba ese placer y sin llegar a perder la dureza en su miembro puesto que seguía demasiado excitado por la fantástica actividad anterior.

Pasados unos minutos, Harry por fin alcanzó a tocar con la zona baja de su vientre las nalgas de Draco y allí se quedó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su respiración y las terribles ganas que tenía por correrse al empezar a embestir a su pareja sin piedad. Pero no era el momento de terminar, por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y apretar las caderas del rubio con las manos al tiempo que se distraía con otros pensamientos para así evitar llegar al orgasmo tan solo gracias a la idea de estar dentro del Malfoy, sintiendo su apretado y delicioso calor, el roce de sus huevos contra la piel de su culo y...

… Hagrid en bikini. Hagrid en bikini con estampado de leopardo. Con un tanga y posando para él. Los pelos en las axilas de Hagrid al levantar el brazo de manera sugerente. Con su perro...

-Ya...- oyó mascullar a Draco.

Harry entrecerró los párpados y empezó a salir del rubio poco a poco, suspirando largamente y atento a las reacciones de su pareja. Éste inclinó aún más la cabeza en la almohada y ahogó un resoplido, extremadamente incómodo.

Así comenzó un delicado y pausado vaivén destinado a preparar al rubio, que duró menos minutos que el transcurso de la primera penetración. Harry ya no oía los amagos de Draco para disimular su falta de comodidad, pero aún así siguió enterrándose en él con paciencia y si acaso otorgándole un tanto más de rapidez y profundidad a sus suaves estocadas, esperando a que el otro le diese una señal para aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos...

-Espabila _Potter_. Empiezas a aburrirme_- _murmuró Draco fingiendo aburrimiento al cabo de un rato más. Pero a Harry no se le pasó desapercibida la manera estrangulada con la que se dirigió a él.

Resopló sonriendo y empezó a golpear más fuerte el culo del rubio con su pelvis, provocando que sonara aquel característico _flop-flop_ que no hacía más que recordarle que sus huevos chocaban contra las pálidas nalgas al tiempo que el ano de Draco devoraba su polla.

Y por lo que oía, ello a Draco ya no le inspiraba incomodidad alguna, sino todo lo contrario.

A partir de entonces todo se basó en una concentración de incansables jadeos que les dejaba la boca seca, con el rubio incapaz de moverse de su posición por estar más centrado en el creciente placer que ahogaba su cuerpo poco a poco y la sensación de tener a Harry en su interior, hasta que éste no pudo controlarse más y le embistió con fuerza, prácticamente empujando a Draco contra el cabecero de la cama y haciendo que se diese un golpe contra él en la frente.

-¡Mierda Harry!- se quejó afirmando el agarre sobre cabecero con sus manos.

-¡Lo-lo siento!- jadeó preocupado, disminuyendo la fuerza de sus estocadas.

-¡No, más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!

Y de buena gana le obedeció.

Comenzó a penetrarle lo más profundamente que podía y sin rastro alguno de delicadeza, siendo animado por los gemidos cada vez más escandalosos de Draco el cual le instaba a ir más rápido. Pasado un rato donde Harry no oía más que sus jadeos y las exclamaciones del rubio, donde solo podía sentir el placer recorriéndole como descargas eléctricas y el cuerpo de Draco chocándose contra el suyo, se detuvo de repente y se inclinó para abrazar al otro por la cintura.

Antes de que Draco llegase a quejarse, Harry los había impulsado hacia atrás y se encontró a si mismo sentado sobre el moreno, aún con su polla clavada en el culo mientras su pareja permanecía acostado pero sin dejar de mover las caderas, esta vez de arriba a bajo.

Draco colocó las manos a ambos extremos de los hombros del otro sobre la cama y empezó a hacer que su trasero colisionara con el cuerpo debajo suyo, el cual le respondía con la misma intensidad y rapidez.

-Ooh mierda...- suspiró mientras flexionaba y separaba aún más sus piernas, impulsándose con ellas para brincar fuertemente-. ¡Dios sí! ¡Eso es Harry! ¡Así, así!

Harry solo pudo responder con un resoplido animal al tiempo que agarraba las caderas del rubio para hacer que se moviese más rápidamente, llegando a sentir dolor en la pelvis y oyendo el lejano pensamiento que cruzó su mente respecto a lo destrozado que pasaría el resto del día. Pero él se limitó a disfrutar de esa deliciosa actividad con su pareja, emitiendo un ronco gemido cuando Draco dejó de brincar y empezó a restregar el culo contra él aún con el pene en su interior, moviéndose en círculos o en cualquier dirección que se le antojara, sin poder ver la cara de puro placer del rubio ni cómo se mordía el labio inferior padeciendo una tortuosa mezcla de gusto y la sensación de poder ahogarse por todo lo que estaba disfrutando con Harry.

En aquella habitación solo se oía el chocar del cabecero contra la pared mientras el maltratado colchón crujía bajo el peso de dos cuerpos que no dejaban de colisionar, jadear con pesadez y gritar en el caso de Draco, lo cual era lo único que podía hacer además de machacar literalmente a Harry. Habían alcanzado aquel maravilloso punto donde se olvidaban del mundo al completo, cuando se limitaban a disfrutar como si no hubiese mañana, sin vergüenza o arrepentimiento por si alguien les oía e incluso llegaban a excitarse más ante la posibilidad de que eso último pasara.

Solo eran un par de animales fornicando donde y como fuera posible, garantizándose la tierna vergüenza que les invadiría al cesar aquella actividad a causa de las cosas que podían llegar a hacer o decir. Pero nunca el arrepentirse ha sido impedimento para seguir _pecando_.

A Harry le resultaba cada vez más difícil sostener y controlar los movimientos del rubio debido al sudor que conquistaba a su piel en esos momentos, llegando a sentir cómo gotitas del mismo se estrellaban contra su cara y torso, cayendo desde el cabello y espalda de Draco. Se relamió el sabor a sudor en su lengua y dejando que su pareja siguiera con las penetraciones sin ayuda, empezó a acariciar y arañarle la espalda, tocando cada porción de piel a la que accedía con veneración y sin dejar de gemir gravemente y sin descanso hasta el punto de notar cómo la garganta le empezaba a raspar.

-¡Unng Haaarry...!- gimió Draco prácticamente retorciéndose sobre su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda ante la caricia de aquellas uñas contra su piel pero sin dejar de clavarse él mismo una y otra vez la polla de Harry en el culo- ¡Oh por favor Dios! ¡Ah sí!

Podría decirse que _eso_ era la que más excitaba a Harry en todo el mundo. Tener exclusivamente para él a un Draco que, mientras fuera de la cama era a veces hasta frío y antipático con todos e incluso él, dentro de ella se convertía en su _putita_, como en contadas ocasiones gustaba de llamarle solo por chinchar.

-¿Te gusta...?- soltó el moreno con la grave voz digna de un macho dominante.

-S-ssi...- intentó decir Draco, perdido entre el placer y sus propios jadeos, pero solo emitiendo un extraño silbido.

-¡Responde!- exclamó Harry tirándole del pelo y empezando a hacer bizcos cuando a causa de ello el rubio prosiguió a aumentar más aún la fuerza de sus movimientos, ya no dando brincos sino enterrando la pelvis del moreno en la cama con los empujones de su culo.

-¡Joder sí! ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta!- y continuó exclamándolo hasta que su voz volvió a tornarse en no más que una retahíla de gemidos y gritos mientras agitaba su cuerpo con frenesí

Aquello calentó aún más si se podía al Salvador del mundo mágico y optó por volver a cambiar posiciones. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dominar y hacer disfrutar al Malfoy cual perra, haciendo que se corriese sin necesidad de masturbarse como ya le había sucedido otras tantas veces en las que se lo había follado como si de ello dependiese su existencia en el mundo. Ansiaba ver cómo se volvía loco y su cuerpo perdía el control y la vergüenza. Quería que su novio no pudiese moverse en todo el puto día _gracias_ a él. Quería que...

Lo quería.

De repente el rubio se vio boca abajo siendo aplastado por el peso de Harry a su espalda, el cual había salido de él al empujarle hacia adelante y, tras abrirle las piernas con la rodilla, volvía a introducirse en su ano sin piedad. Draco apretó los dientes y gruñó de placer al sentir el aliento de Harry en su mejilla mientras le tiraba del pelo para que levantase la cabeza y le mirase.

-Te amo- murmuró el moreno antes de meterle brutalmente la lengua en la boca siendo recibido por aquella cavidad del rubio con todo el gusto del mundo, empezando a moverse sobre Draco como si quisiera atravesarlo y clavarlo en la cama-. Te amo, te adoro, te quiero...- le susurraba en cada embestida.

-Harry... Harry...- intentaba hablar el rubio con dificultad a causa de los golpes que Harry le propinaba a su espalda y la lengua que sin descanso violaba su boca- ¡Harry!

-¿Qué?- oyó que le preguntaba antes de pasar a succionar su cuello, ocasionando que Draco abriese la boca, jadeando de gusto.

-Atado.

Harry emitió un gutural gruñido y aumentó la fuerza de las penetraciones, aferrado y frotándose contra el pálido y sudado cuerpo que tanto amaba.

-Harry... por fa... vor- rogaba Draco sin aliento.

Y de repente sus muñecas y tobillos fueron firmemente rodeados por una fuerza mágica, la cual le obligó a separar sus extremidades como si cuerdas invisibles le hubiesen atado a las cuatro esquinas de la cama. Entonces Harry le dio un último mordisco nada gentil en el hombro y se apoyó en sus manos para levantar su cuerpo de cintura para arriba, impulsándose para así comenzar a penetrar a Draco furiosamente.

El moreno, rociando sudor desde sus poros a la pálida y arañada espalda hallada debajo de él, apretó los dientes ignorando el dolor que ello empezaba a ocasionarle a sus mandíbulas e inició una serie de incansables gruñidos y gritos. Por otro lado Draco estaba ya perdido en un completo éxtasis, demostrándolo por medio de gritos que se transformaban en alaridos a medida que el tiempo pasaba, oyendo cómo prácticamente la cama se movía de sitio un milímetro a causa de la salvaje actividad que sobre ella se desarrollaba.

Disfrutaba en extremo el sentir cómo la polla de Harry entraba y salía a una desquiciada velocidad de su culo, golpeándole las nalgas con los huevos y apretándole contra el colchón, ocasionando que su propio miembro se frotase deliciosamente contra éste. Sintiéndose completamente inmovilizado por el cuerpo que sobre él no dejaba de embestirle, el hecho de saberse literalmente atado por la magia de Harry no hacía más que provocarle un inmenso morbo. Estaba a su entera disposición, le dejaría hacer con él lo que quisiera en cualquier sitio, postura y momento.

Era suyo en ese momento, desde siempre y hasta el final.

Cuando los alaridos de Draco se tornaron roncos pero ensordecedores, con sus ojos prácticamente en blanco e inconscientemente él mismo hacía más intenso el roce de su polla contra las sábanas empapadas en sudor de la cama, Harry empezó a gemir rápidamente de forma menos grave y sus movimientos se volvieron imposiblemente arrolladores pero errantes.

-¡Vas a matarme! ¡Harry! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Harry vas a matarme!- bramaba el rubio cerca del final, creyéndose incapaz de soportar tanto placer pero deseando al mismo tiempo que nunca saliesen de aquella cama.

-¡Me corro! ¡Ah joder voy correrme dentro de ti! ¡Joder!

Finalmente Draco dejó de emitir sonido alguno y, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, abrió la boca todo lo que pudo en el momento donde notó cómo su polla llenaba de semen las sábanas y su vientre se frotaba con éstas gracias al movimiento que ejercía Harry sobre él. Un segundo después y como si volviese a la vida, se oyó a si mismo emitir un brutal y largo grito de placer, perdiendo a través de éste toda la energía que tenía en el cuerpo. Y tras otros cinco segundos Harry le imitó quedándose completamente quieto sobre él, aún clavado en su trasero y apretando las sábanas con sus manos al haber sentido cómo las apretadas paredes del interior de Draco le presionaban sin piedad, llevándole por fin al orgasmo mientras estallaba en interminables gritos de euforia.

El moreno cayó sobre su amante al mismo tiempo que de las extremidades de éste desaparecía la magia que le había mantenido atado hasta entonces, aunque Draco se mantuvo en la misma posición pero tratando de luchar como podía contra la ausencia de aire en sus pulmones, agitado y un poco nervioso porque el peso de Harry le dificultaba en extremo ese trabajo.

-Quita...- masculló casi sin voz, no a modo de orden sino como desesperada petición.

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, un jadeante Harry se apoyó sobre sus temblorosas manos y se quitó de encima del rubio, apartando el brazo que éste mantenía estirado sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama (al igual que sus otras tres extremidades señalando aún a cada esquina de la misma) para acostarse y colocarlo después sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a tratar de normalizar los latidos de su corazón al igual que Draco.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, cada uno volviendo a la calma y con solo el contacto del brazo de Draco sobre el sudado pecho de Harry. Hasta que el rubio suspiró entonces más tranquilo y dirigió la vista hacia su pareja, esperando a que éste se diese cuenta y le correspondiese la mirada. Cuando Harry lo hizo no pudo evitar responder a su luminosa sonrisa con una breve, suave y casi muda carcajada.

Cuando el moreno intentó acercarse a él pero no pudo a causa de la debilidad de sus músculos Draco usó la poca energía le quedaba para ser quien se le pegara apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, ignorando su lado remilgado el cual le pedía a gritos que se alejara de aquella piel sudada. Contrariamente a ello, depositó un cariñoso beso en su pezón, ganándose así que Harry empezara a acariciarle el cabello con mimo.

-Va...- trató de hablar Draco, pero se interrumpió para carraspear al oírse, temiéndose el padecer una afonía durante el resto del día-. Vaya si te has corrido, _cariño_- levantó una ceja y fulminó con la mirada a Harry, fingiendo molestia.

-Obviamente- si limitó a decir con una tonta sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la satisfacción tras el sexo.

-Idiota- le espetó esta vez sonriendo también-. Lo has hecho esta mañana tres veces y aun así ahora mismo estoy notando cómo tu _semillita_ se desborda de mi culo. ¿Lo tuyo son huevos o presas de semen?

Harry pudo contestar solo cuando terminó de reírse con ganas, haciendo que la cabeza de Draco se tambalease de su sitio, aguantando éste las ganas de imitarle mientras le acariciaba el oscuro y húmedo vello del vientre.

-Cuando quieres eres más bruto que Ron, ¿sabes?- se burló sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro e inclinándolo para mirar a Draco.

-Pero él no se ahoga en los fluidos vaginales de Hermione, ¿sabes?

-¡Oh por favor Draco!- exclamó antes de reír con más fuerza- ¡Hazme el favor de no hablar de esas cosas y mucho menos estando en la cama! Eres un cerdo, en serio...

El otro apretó los labios y espero a que Harry dejara de reírse.

-Y a ti te encanta que lo sea- murmuró al fin.

-He ahí otra obviedad...- le dijo usando el mismo tono de voz y prosiguió a besarle dulcemente-. Te quiero.

-Te amo- respondió acomodándose mejor sobre su pecho, dejándose arrullar por las caricias de Harry y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, disfrutando del sonido que más adoraba oír: el latido de su corazón.

Draco suponía que ya era tarde para el desayuno y la hora del almuerzo estaría próxima, así que en unos minutos tendrían que empezar a moverse para ducharse de nuevo, lo cual haría aunque fuese él solo si Harry era tan vago como para no mantener un mínimo de higiene, pensó, e ir después a la cocina ubicada en el piso inferior sin olvidarse del tener que limpiar las sábanas sobre las que yacían en esos momentos. Cuando terminó de ordenar aquella agenda mental miró al moreno para anunciarle la fatal noticia de que tendrían que salir de la cama, esperando encontrárselo dormido y hallándolo con una concentrada expresión en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos- le dijo, logrando que Harry saliese de su mundo y le mirase.

-Tengo la... sensación de que olvido algo- resopló-. Pero no sé el qué y eso me molesta tanto...

Draco se separó de él y se quedó acostado de lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y aún con sus piernas pegadas a las de Harry.

-Si lo has olvidado es que no merece la pena recordarlo- contestó levantando una ceja antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar a su compañero con severidad-. Espero que tampoco olvides que debes ducharte- y sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-¡Lo haré, pero no ahora!- anunció en voz más alta para que el rubio le oyese, sin moverse y con la intención de permanecer allí acostado aunque solo fuera durante cinco minutos más o el tiempo que tardase Draco en ponerse pesado con él.

-¡Que te deje ser un puerco en la cama no significa que te lo permita también fuera de ella, _Potter_!- le oyó exclamar desde el baño, notando la creciente afonía en su voz a causa de lo mucho que la había forzado anteriormente.

-¡Te he dicho que lo haré luego _Malfoy_! ¡No te enfades!- se quejó mientras rascaba distraídamente su estómago y bostezaba. Ese día se echaría una buena siesta después del almuerzo para recuperar energías.

-¡Me vas a obligar a ser yo quien te castigue por tu mal comportamiento esta vez, Harry!- bromeó Draco ya dentro de la ducha, o por lo menos eso dedujo Harry al oír el agua empezar a correr.

Ante ese comentario totalmente falto de segundas intenciones desde el punto de vista del rubio, el Salvador del mundo mágico se apoyó rápidamente sobre sus codos y con una radiante sonrisa juguetona, decidió seguir chinchando a su novio un poco más.

-¡¿Me harás el 69?

-¡Eres un puto enfermo, Harry Potter!- estalló segundos después Draco tras asimilar la pregunta y casi perdiendo por completo la capacidad de hablar al gritar su nombre.

Pero no pudo luchar contra la sonrisa que se posó en su rostro cuando oyó al moreno estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>-¿Habrán terminado ya...?- se preguntó en voz alta.<p>

-Deberían- dijo bruscamente Ron-. Llevamos casi una hora dando vueltas esperando por ello.

-La verdad es que ha sido un tanto desconsiderado por su parte hacer esas cosas- comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño-. Quiero decir, hacerlo _tan_ alto, sabiendo que estábamos en la casa.

-Yo prefiero pensar que no se acordaron de que nos habíamos quedado a dormir- cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, enfurruñado-. Peor sería que hubiesen follado de esa forma sabiendo perfectamente que estábamos en la habitación de al lado. Sería... inquietantemente raro.

-Es verdad...- suspiró, antes de llevarse el vaso de café a los labios.

La pareja se había despertado un poco tarde aquella mañana de sábado, pero a tiempo para oír cómo la cama en la habitación de Harry y Draco crujía y se movía como si estuviese poseída por un horrible ente demoníaco. Al deducir que aquella actividad entre sus amigos iba para largo, decidieron levantarse para cambiarse y salir a dar una vuelta por la tranquila urbanización muggle en Londres en la cual se habían instalado aquellos adultos sexualmente hormonados, tras haber asimilado lo que sentían el uno por el otro y desvelado que querían mantener una relación, dejando posteriormente a sus respectivas mujeres.

A Ron aún se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al recordar aquella tormentosa etapa y lo mucho que les costó a todos acostumbrarse al gran cambio, pero por fin podían decir que el ambiente se había tranquilizado y su hermana en esos momentos estaba tan contenta, saliendo con uno de sus compañero del equipo de quidditch. De la tal Astoria poco había sabido desde siempre.

-Solo espero que no hagan lo mismo cuando Scorpius, Albus, James y Lily les vayan a visitar durante las vacaciones- volvió a resoplar Ron, inclinándose en su silla para quedar bajo la sombra del toldo que cubría la zona exterior de la cafetería donde habían desayunado un poco-. Juro que yo mismo me encargaría de quitarles las custodias.

-Teniendo a 4 adolescentes los cuales aún están asimilando el gran cambio ejecutado en sus familias y el hecho de que ahora son algo así como hermanos respecto a Scorpius, te aseguro que Harry y Draco pensarán en todo menos en sexo- comentó con una sonrisa la castaña-. Además, tampoco es tan extraño oír a tus padres practicándolo. A todos nos ha pasado para bien o para mal, Ronald.

-Lo que sea- zanjó el tema el Weasley, tratando de evadir los recuerdos de su infancia en los cuales oía extraños ruidos en la habitación de sus padres gracias a las paredes de _papel _de La Madriguera. Vale, sus padres habían tenido siete hijos, pero no hacían esas cosas. Se negaba a imaginárselos _así_ aún siendo adulto-. Más les vale a esos dos pedirnos perdón de rodillas por su falta de consideración hacia nosotros cuando volvamos.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y alcanzó su tenso brazo para acariciarlo suavememente.

-¿Sabes Ron?- empezó a susurrar con los ojos brillantes y una expresión pícara-. Lo cierto es que me inspiran algo de envidia...

Ron se movió nervioso sobre su asiento al captar la indirecta de su mujer, mirando a ambos lados y sintiendo cómo la sangre se le empezaba a acumular en las mejillas, para después dirigirle a _su chica_ una sonrisa embobada que ella correspondió divertida con una risita nerviosa.

* * *

><p><em>Mi más sincera enhorabuena y gratitud hacia ti, que has llegado hasta el final de este largo relato.<em>

_Realmente espero no haberte defraudado y sí entretenido dignamente. Si este fic ha sido de tu agrado, me harás una de las chicas más felices sobre la faz de la Tierra si así me lo comunicas por medio de un delicioso** review**, que ello cuesta menos que haberse leído todo ésto y encima... ¡es gratis!_

_Un beso y espero que nos volvamos a leer :)_


End file.
